The Shortest Stories Ever
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: This is a bunch of very short stories. Some will be romance, humor, adventure, or anything else.
1. Lili's Birthday

**The Shortest Stories Ever**

**Story 1: ****Lili's Birthday**

**Genre: ****General/Romance**

**Pairing: ****LilixDragunov**

Lili Rochefort was drinking some tea at her table in her room. Today was her birthday and she was excited. "I hope I get a new mansion, or a new limo!" Lili exclaimed between sips.

When she was done she cleaned up her tea mess and strolled out of her huge room. Once she was out she ran down the stairs and looked around for her butler, Sebastian. He was nowhere to be found. Lili frowned and left her mansion.

When she took her first step outside a lot of things started happening all at once.

She tripped over wire.

She fell face first into a puddle of mud.

She scrapped her arm on something sharp.

She got dirt all over her clean white dress.

She got her hair caught on something.

She screamed as loud as she could.

Laughter could be heard from near by.

Lili stayed on the ground for a moment before getting up to her knees slowly. She looked at her now messed up shoe from tripping over wire, she tried to get the mud out of her face, her scrapped arm was burning, her dress was soaked with wet dirt, some of her hair had fallen out, and she was a total wreck on her birthday. She could still hear laughter. "WHO DID THIS?!" She screamed.

"We did!" Asuka Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu laughed from behind some bushes. They came out and began walking away. Lili was furious and tried to go after them but fell onto her face. Lili felt fresh hot tears come to her eyes. Some birthday this was!

S. Dragunov saw the whole thing and sighed deeply. He decided to give her a birthday gift. He felt sorry for her. He approached her and she saw him. "Dragunov, what are you doing here? I know, I look like-

He silenced her with a kiss. He had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into the kiss. He knew that she liked him a lot. When he broke the kiss she started blushing. After that he walked away, trying to forget what he had just done.

**THE END**


	2. Little Small Things

**The Shortest Stories Ever**

**Story 2: ****Little Small Things**

**Genre: ****Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: ****LarsxAlisa**

Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Boskonovich were surrounded yet again by the Zoboboptillynillisis. The Zoboboptillynillisis are little small round things. They were clearly dangerous since they could bite with their sharp teeth. Everyone knew that something very strange would happen if you were bitten by one. Lars took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Commander Jin, we need backup on Planet Zarazatuan now!" Lars screamed, as he and Alisa hopped onto a rock.

"How many?" Jin asked.

"A lot!" Lars exclaimed.

"Tell me how many," Jin demanded calmly.

"There's too many of them!" Lars took Alisa's hand, as the little ball things climbed up the rock.

"Hold on…" Jin said before hanging up.

"WAIT!!!" Lars shouted into the walkie talkie. There was no answer. "We're going to die…" Lars said miserably.

"Hey, it won't be that bad," Alisa said, as some of them climbed up her leg.

"OWWWW!!!" Lars yelled, as one of the things bit into his leg.

"LARS!!!" Alisa screamed, as the little things began running away. Lars fell to the ground. Alisa kneeled down beside him. "Lars, are you alright?" She asked him. Lars stared at her. He looked dazed for a moment but then started singing.

"Beautiful, here we go again! My love, you know! I will never let you go! My love, beautiful! Here we gooooooooo!" Lars sang before pushing Alisa to the ground and getting on top of her. "And I remember when we met and we began dating!" Lars sang again. Alisa gasped.

"We never dated…!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Beautiful, here we go again! My love, you know! I will never let you go! My love, beautiful! Here we gooooooooo!" Lars sang before pressing his lips to hers. Alisa just lay there. Lars' eyes widened suddenly and he rolled off of her. "W-what happened?!" Lars looked around. Alisa smiled at him and hugged him.

"I never knew you loved me!" She said.

"Wha-

Alisa kissed his lips, shutting him up.

**THE END**


	3. Hold On

**The Shortest Stories Ever**

**Story 3: ****Hold On…**

**Genre: ****Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: ****JinxXiaoyu**

"Hold on…" Jin said before hanging up on Lars Alexandersson. Steve Fox ran over to him.

"Commander Jin, who was that?" Steve asked.

"No one…" Jin replied calmly. Steve stared at him.

"Was it Lars and Alisa on Planet Zarazatuan?" He asked.

"I said it was no one…" Jin glared at him. Steve backed away a little.

"Okay, sir…you're girlfriend is on the phone," Steve handed Jin a phone. Jin took it.

"Hello?" Jin asked.

"Jin, where are you?! You left me on Planet Death, are you going to come and get me? I'm in that warehouse; those ugly creatures are surrounding it!" Jin's girlfriend, Rain yelled.

"How many?" Jin asked.

"I can't tell! They're breaking in, help me!" Rain screamed.

"Hold on…" Jin said before hanging up. Steve watched Jin press the end button on the phone curiously. Jin gave the phone back to him.

"Sir…?" Steve stared at him.

"Send in Princess Xiaoyu," Jin demanded. Steve bowed before leaving. Suddenly, his walkie talkie began making noises. Jin picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Commander Jin, we're safe now. All we need is a ship. We need off this planet," Alisa said. Jin narrowed his eyes and groaned silently. He really had _hoped_ that they died.

"Hold on…" Jin said before hanging up and turning the walkie talkie off.

"Who was that?" Princess Xiaoyu asked, as she sat down on his lap. Jin jumped then looked at her.

"Where'd you come from?" Jin asked, as Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You sent Steve to send me in," She answered and kissed his cheek then his neck. Jin smirked.

"I have a girlfriend…I mean, _had_ a girlfriend…" He muttered into her ear. Xiaoyu giggled before kissing his lips. Jin returned the kiss lovingly. He would always have time for her…

**THE END**


	4. Strange

**The Shortest Stories Ever**

**Story 4: ****Strange**

**Genre: ****Humor**

**Pairing: ****None**

Steve Fox walked into Princess Xiaoyu's room. "Jin wants you…" He mumbled. Xiaoyu grinned before running out of the room. Steve glared at her back before walking to his room. When he got there Asuka Kazama was leaning against his room door with her arms folded. "Asuka, what's up?" Steve asked, as he approached. Asuka looked at him.

"My cousin's been acting strange lately. Rain has been on Planet Death for two days, Lars and Alisa has been on Planet Zarazatuan for nine hours, and he seems to have a thing for that princess we rescued on Planet Walaminimina. He doesn't care anymore!" Asuka exclaimed getting really worked up. Steve put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure…there's a reason why your cousin is like this," Steve told her with a gentle smile.

"We need to spy on them!" Asuka walked away from him and began pacing. "We'll get Hwoarang and Julia to help us!"

"Asuka…" Steve stared at her.

"It'll be the perfect plan! We can't get Lili and Dragunov to help us because they're still on Planet Playtime! They're collecting samples! But still, we can still spy on my worthless cousin!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Asuka…" Steve's eyes got real big because he saw a huge bug on Asuka's back.

"I know that Jin's psycho father will be calling today! We can watch while he speaks with him!" Asuka ignored Steve.

"Asuka…" Steve said, as the bug began to get bigger.

"Jin is a fool!" Asuka kept pacing.

"Asuka…" Steve muttered, as the bug got even bigger.

"Idiot!" Asuka shouted.

"Asuka…" Steve gulped.

"Darn it, and would you shut up when I'm talking?!" Asuka yelled.

"Asuka…" Steve pointed at her back.

"What?!" Asuka screamed.

"There is a huge bug on your back!" Steve shouted. Asuka's eyes widened before she took off running and screaming. Steve watched her run off then started laughing really hard. "You can come out now, Hwoarang!" Steve laughed. Hwoarang came out of Steve's room laughing his head off.

"It worked! Bugsy did it!" Hwoarang and Steve gave each other a high five.

"Cool plan, but kind of strange!" Steve laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
